1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for a display hook comprising a cantilevered arm and mounted on a suitably arranged support means, such as a stand, a shelf or the like and intended for exposing articles or merchandise in shops, stores, etcetera.
2. Description of the Related Arts
The display hooks used for this purpose today are usually burdened with the disadvantage that, when most of the articles on the hook have been taken, it is difficult for a person to find those remaining, since several hooks with different articles hanging from them are most often placed close together. It has thus long been a desire that the foremost of the articles on a hook is always as far forward as possible, even when there are only a few articles hanging on the hook, thus facilitating article selection.